onedirectionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Strong
Letra y traducción My hands, your hands ------- Mis manos, tus manos Tight up like two ships drifting ------- Atadas como si fueran dos barcos Weightless, waves try to break it ------- Sin peso y a la deriva, las olas tratan de rompernos I do anything to save it ------- Haría lo que sea para salvarnos Why is it so hard to save it? ------- ¿Por qué es tan difícil decirlo? My heart, your heart ------- Mi corazón, tu corazón Sit tight like bookends ------- Apretados como un sujeta libros Pages between us ------- Página entre nosotros Written with no end ------- Escritas sin final So many words we're not saying ------- Tantas palabras que no estamos diciendo Don't wanna wait till it's gone ------- No quiero esperar a que se termine You make me strong ------- Me haces fuerte I'm sorry if I say, "I need you" ------- Lo siento si digo que te necesito But I don't care, I'm not scared of love ------- Pero no me importa, no le temo al amor 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker ------- Porque cuando no estoy contigo soy más debil Is that so wrong? ------- ¿Está tan mal? Is it so wrong? ------- ¿Esto es tan malo? That you make me strong ------- Porque tú me haces más fuerte Think of how much love that's been wasted ------- Pienso en todo el amor que ha sido desperdiciado People always try to escape it ------- La gente siempre tratando de escapar de él Move on to stop their heart breaking ------- Siguen adelante para olvidarse de sus corazones rotos But there's nothing I'm running from ------- Pero no hay nada de lo que yo esté escapando You make me strong ------- Me haces más fuerte I'm sorry if I say, "I need you" ------- Lo siento si digo que te necesito But I don't care, I'm not scared of love ------- Pero no me importa, no le temo al amor 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker ------- Porque cuando no estoy contigo soy más debil Is that so wrong? ------- ¿Está tan mal? Is it so wrong? ------- ¿Esto es tan malo? So baby hold on to my heart ------- Así que cariño sujeta mi corazón Need you to keep me from falling apart ------- Necesito que no me dejes caer I'll always hold on ------- Yo siempre resistiré 'Cause you make me strong ------- Porque me haces más fuerte I'm sorry if I say, "I need you" ------- Lo siento si digo que te necesito But I don't care, I'm not scared of love ------- Pero no me importa, no le temo al amor 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker ------- Porque cuando no estoy contigo soy más debil Is that so wrong? ------- ¿Está tan mal? Is it so wrong? ------- ¿Esto es tan malo? I'm sorry if I say, "I need you" ------- Lo siento si digo que te necesito But I don't care, I'm not scared of love ------- Pero no me importa, no le temo al amor 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker ------- Porque cuando estoy contigo soy más debil Is that so wrong? ------- ¿Está tan mal? Is it so wrong? ------- ¿Esto es tan malo? That you make me strong ------- Porque tú me haces más fuerte I'm sorry if I say, "I need you" ------- Lo siento si digo que te necesito But I don't care, I'm not scared of love ------- Pero no me importa, no le temo al amor 'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker ------- Porque cuando no estoy contigo soy más debil Is that so wrong? ------- ¿Está tan mal? Is it so wrong? ------- ¿Esto es tan malo? That you make me strong ------- Porque tú me haces más fuerte Vídeo thumb|center|335 px Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Artículos protegidos Categoría:1D Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Álbum Midnight Memories Categoría:Canciones